


Just A Little Unwell

by lighthouseglow



Series: Nexus Archives [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drabble, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, Personal Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You drink a lot of coffee, Commander," Joker said just before we took off for Eden Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Unwell

"You drink a lot of coffee, Commander," Joker said just before we took off for Eden Prime.

"It's an alcohol substitute," I said. "They put me on medication after Akuze and the doctor said drinking was bad for me. I need it for my nerves since I'm naturally anxious, anyway."

"No trips to the bar? No hands-in-the-air-no-problems dancing?"

"You sound like Bob Marley," I said, absentmindedly twirling my brown ponytail.

"You listen to that ancient guy?"

"Not much. Just the one song about the birds." It was common knowledge among the crew that I didn't sing very well or very often; I was self-conscious about it. It was worse at the moment since I'd had a crush on Joker for...oh, forever. "Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing is gonna be alright..." I winced at the sound of my own voice. "That one," I said. "Sometimes I need it, y'know. Not often, reggae is...not my thing...but...I need reminders that everything is going to be okay. That's what music does for me. I listen to Nirvana and Nine Inch Nails when you pick fights with Nilhus."

"I do _not_ pick fights with Nilhus, Lily."

"You have since you arrived this morning. It's like when you pick at Kaidan, but more obvious. No, I don't go to bars. Don't dance, either."

"Commander, the whipped cream on your coffee's melting."

"I'm going to _finish_ the coffee, Joker."

"Jesus, don't snap at me."

"I haven't finished my coffee yet. We're due to take off in ten minutes, there's time."

"So all you listen to is classical music. Just like in school. I thought you'd grow past that."

"And Flogging Molly. And Daft Punk. And--"

"Lily, all of those are classical."

"Fuck off, it's early. I've got excuses."

I was happy that we were both smiling when Joker went off to the command room. I turned on Flogging Molly just before takeoff. _This is why I love my job_.


End file.
